This invention relates to a golf club cart collapsible device, particularly to one easy and quick to handle, secured at once when cart is spread out, and a substantial space left between two wheel hangers and wheel shafts after the golf cart is collapsed for installing an electric driving mechanism.
A known conventional golf club cart is shown in FIG. 1, including an upper support rod 1, a lower support rod 2 connected downward to the upper support rod 1, a connector 3 connecting the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2. The connector 3 is fixed on a lower end of the upper support rod 1 and an upper end of the lower support rod 2. The upper and the lower support rods 1 and 2 to rest and are stabilized on the back of the connector 3 when they are spread out. Further, a tightener 4 should be fixed on the upper surface of the connector 3 to force the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2 to be held in the spread out condition. Consequently, in collapsing, the tightener 4 has to be firstly loosened with a tool, and then pushed it to move laterally 90 degrees or so, as shown in FIG. 2, before the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2 are disengaged from the connector 3. Then the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2 can be collapsed, as shown in FIG. 3.
The known conventional golf club cart just described is not stabilized to the spread condition at once when it is spread out. The connector 3 has to be Pushed to rest on the connecting sections of the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2, and further the tightener 4 has to be screwed tight to let the connector 3 tightly rest on them. This conventional gold club cart is not conveniently spread out, taking time in handling, as the tightener 4 has to be in advance loosened before the cart is collapsed by disengaging the connector 3 from the upper and the lower support rod 1 and 2. In addition, nearly no space is left between the two wheel hangers 5 and the wheel shafts 6 after it is collapsed, as shown in FIG. 3. It is impossible to install an electric driving mechanism, permitting it moved only manually. So this manually moving golf club cart is likely to become out of fashion, and to be substituted by an electric one.